


Any Other Way

by Tonica



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonica/pseuds/Tonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell misses the hunt, the blood and the sex. One day he meets someone he can’t get out of his mind. Unfortunately, for the sake of his peace of mind, he keeps running into this person and one night, he is confronted by this person. He’s forced to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

Mitchell sat in the empty staff room, ostensibly watching the wall, but in reality, his thoughts were far away. He was trying to force his mind away from thoughts of the hunt and of blood. How difficult it was to blank out his feelings varied, but tonight, the itch to go hunting was stronger than ever. A few hours earlier (before his shift had ended and the night shift had started) he had managed to grab a bag of blood that was being cleared out, because of the expiry date. He had hid it under his shirt and retreated to the staff toilet, then shamefacedly consumed it all in a rush. It never tasted like fresh blood, but this – had been even more stale than usual. Briefly, he'd gagged and was afraid he would throw up. After a few moments of frantic swallowing and deep breathing he was able to stop the reflex. 

Instead of going home at the end of his shift, he remained here in the empty staff room, struggling with his impulses. It wasn't just the hunt. Also, the need for sex was getting more and more difficult to take. He hadn't had any since Lauren and now it wasn't likely that he'd be able to find anyone else. The other vampires weren't to be trusted. With non-vampires or others, he never dared to really – let himself go. He was afraid of losing control and killing again. Never again. 

The only ones he could really trust was George – and he had never felt the least bit attracted to him, quite naturally. Annie – was more like a child or younger sister. All he felt was pity and protective instincts, though he knew the ghost girl was far from as helpless as she looked. He almost smiled when she recalled how Annie had dealt with her ex-boyfriend who was also her killer. 

Even though he loved George and Annie, he couldn't really talk to them. Being a vampire could be lonely at times. Now was definitely one of those times.

The door opened and one of his human colleagues looked in. 

”Mitchell? You're still here. Great. We're a bit understaffed at the moment. Could you come and help out? Please.”

”Of course.”

He didn't mind. Work kept his mind off the more difficult thoughts. He could see that the guy was grateful. How were they going to manage when they were constantly understaffed and underpaid? Not that he was here just for the money, though of course he did need some for the rent and also, unimportant as it might feel, food. In any case, he fancied George suffered more from hunger pangs than he did. 

Despite working until past midnight, Mitchell was back at the hospital at six the following morning. Fatigue never bothered him as much as the rest. Some of his colleagues wondered at his energy and he had heard that they admired him and appreciated his constant willingness to lend a hand. 

Today, he was being asked to help out in the emergency room. It was fine with him. There was never a dull moment. Staying busy helped. It forced personal thoughts out of his mind and made him focus on the present.

A young man walked in, bleeding from a cut on the temple. While he was waiting for the doctor, Mitchell was called in to stop the bleeding. 

”How did this happen?”

”Attempted robbery.”

”Oh. Well, it's not that deep. It will heal soon.”

”Thanks.”

Normally, Mitchell hardly noticed the individual patients, but there was something about this guy's smile - As if he meant something more than just a passing polite expression. That made Mitchell take a second look. Did he know this guy? Could he be a vampire? But the smell of his blood didn't confirm that suspicion. Neither was he a werewolf. Just an ordinary human. Young, attractive, charming. It wasn't something Mitchell usually paid attention to, not in men anyway and he tried hard not to notice anything like that in women either. After all, that was more or less the point. 

Now that he had taken notice, it annoyed him to realize that he felt drawn to this guy for some reason. Casting his mind back to his youth, long before the war and the bite that had changed his life, but also prolonged it beyond any normal life expectancy, he briefly recalled his friends from that careless time. If things had been different, he could have been friends with this guy. He didn't know him, but he was betting he would like him. 

”There. The doctor will be here soon. How do you feel? No dizziness? Nausea?”

”No. It's fine now.”

”And there's nothing else you need help with?”

Mitchell couldn't believe his own ears. Why was he keeping up the conversation? He had to move on to the next patient, the next assignment. There was no time to stop and chat. 

”Not tonight. Maybe some other time?”

That smile was almost – flirtatious. Was he gay? He didn't look the way Mitchell expected him to, if he was gay, but how could he tell? Really? Many vampires were bisexual and he'd had his share of interest from other males, but this was a human. 

”Let's hope not.”

”Perhaps you're right. Thanks.”

”Just doing my job. I have to -”

”Of course. I'll be alright.”

As the day wore on, Mitchell caught himself thinking of that guy. Why? In the end, it began to annoy him. There was absolutely no reason to dwell on any of the patients. He did his best to focus on the work, but when he was on his lunch break, he still hadn't managed to get the guy out of his mind. It turned out George had noticed his preoccupation.

”What's wrong?”

”Nothing. I'm just – going through a difficult time. Missing the -”

One of their other colleagues walked in, but he thought George knew what he was getting at and his friend nodded, a look of understanding on his face. 

”I'm sorry. At least we have our hands full here.”

”Yes, that always helps.”

”Hey, we could go out tonight. If Annie's alright with it.”

Mitchell hesitated. As long as they didn't run into any other vampires, it should be alright. George was right. They might actually feel better if they went out and had a few beers. The noisy environment in a pub might be just the thing to take his mind off – everything.

But almost as soon as they walked in, Mitchell caught sight of that patient he couldn't get out of his mind. What was worse, the guy noticed and waved at him.

”Hello again. Fancy meeting you here. Would you and your friend like to join me?”

Mitchell searched frantically for an excuse not to, but was forced to give up.

”Alright. Why not?”

George was standing over by the bar, waiting to order their beers. When he returned with two full glasses, Mitchell was wondering how to explain the situation to his friend.

”Over here, George.”

”Oh? Alright.”

He sat down at the table, tactfully avoiding asking any questions. 

”Hello. I'm Ashton. And you are -”

”George.”

”Mitchell. George, Ashton and I met today at the hospital. You see that compress on his temple? I put it on.”

”Yes, it feels fine now. Thanks again.”

Mitchell was beginning to feel uneasy. He had difficulty looking away from Ashton's smiling face. What was happening to him? He forced himself to sound normal and chat as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

They hadn't intended to stay long, but somehow ended up staying until much later. Mitchell had no idea how he was going to explain this to George. At least George wouldn't give him a hard time about – whatever was going on. If Annie found out – he was sure she would begin to tease him. Maybe hint that he was switching teams. And he had no idea what to tell her. 

On the way back, George was tactfully silent, only remarked that Ashton seemed like a nice person. Mitchell winced, wondering if that was George's way of saying he was alright with any team switching that might occur among his friends. 

It wasn't true. He had never felt attracted to another man in his long life. Once or twice at the beginning of his time with the other vampires he had been more or less forced to agree to sex with one of the more dominant vampires and it was something he had determinedly put out of his mind. He belonged to another generation. When he grew up, it was unthinkable to even consider sex with another man. He and his men had been joking about the effeminate Germans and how they undoubtedly were up to many Teutonic vices in the trenches. Today he was ashamed of his old jokes, but he still didn't feel any different than he always had. Or did he?

It was all so confusing. He was hoping this was the last time he would run into the mysterious Ashton. 

For a few days he had his wish. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and he forced himself to ignore the temptation of the blood transfusion bags. Staying busy at least helped a little. 

Then one night when he was walking home from work, alone – George had ended his shift a few hours earlier – he was attacked by a group of strange vampires that he hadn't met before. He was wondering if this was a new strategy from his old gang or if these guys were complete newcomers. In any case, it was only three males and he was able to fight them off relatively easily. His injuries were nothing to worry about, even though they might look alarming to a layman. 

He watched the three other vampires run off, then did his best to clean off the blood so he wouldn't alarm any casual passers-by. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. 

”Mitchell? Are you alright?”

He looked up and looked into Ashton's eyes. Despite his age, Mitchell cringed. He was hoping it was too dark for Ashton to notice his reaction.

”Yes. I'm fine.”

He was racking his brains to guess what Ashton had had time to see. Had he seen him transform? What would he do if that was the case?

”I live nearby. Would you like to come in and clean up those wounds?”

”No, thanks. I'll be fine.”

”Are you sure? You look a bit worse for wear.”

Unfortunately, he had an idea that Ashton was right. But he really didn't want to go with him to somewhere private. 

”Come on. It's not far. I can help you clean up and – you have to admit it's only fair. You fixed my wound.”

Mitchell tried to come up with some excuse to just go, but for some reason found himself following Ashton back to his place. What was wrong with him?

”It's up here. Not the best parts of the city, I know, but – the rent is reasonable and the view is quite nice.”

His flat was on the top floor and actually did have a bit of a view, if only facing the back yard, but the other buildings were lower so the view stretched further than just to the next building. Michell liked it. It was the sort of place he might have liked living in, if he hadn't had the house. If he hadn't been able to afford it. As it happened, the rent was low after the murder. Maybe there were also rumours of it being haunted. Which of course it was. 

Ashton went to wash his hands and got a first aid kit from a medicine cabinet. He quickly and quite skillfully cleaned the wounds, applied antiseptic to them and put band aids on the worst ones. None of them required bandaging.

”Thanks. Very professional.”

”Thank you. I worked in an emergency room the first summer after I left school, so I suppose I haven't forgotten completely.”

Mitchell caught himself returning the smile. He had to get out of here. There was something going on that was out of his control. Even if he had been into men, he couldn't allow himself to be tempted by any human. He knew far too well what consequences that might have. 

”Thanks again, but I really need to get back. I have work in the morning.”

”Oh, I see. Of course. Want me to call a taxi for you?”

”No, thanks. I'll manage.”

Mitchell knew he sounded a bit terse. It was unfair of him. Ashton had only been civil, even nice to him. But he had to go. 

For the next week or two, he managed to keep strictly to the hospital or the house and turned down any offers of going to a pub or other invitations. He didn't want to see Ashton again. 

Then as he was walking back from work another night, he once again heard his name being called out. This time he recognized the voice. Not him again. He really would have to be more direct, even rude to let Ashton know he wasn't interested. In whatever it was Ashton was offering. If he was offering anything. It was possible he was just a very friendly person. But if so, why was there something about him that was so hard to resist? Mitchell felt a trace of fear. He was losing control and he didn't like it.

”Mitchell? Hello.”

”Hello, Ashton.”

”Would you like to come up for a drink? It's not that late, is it?”

Unfortunately, Ashton was right. Tonight the shift had ended around seven and it was still not getting dark. He had to tell the guy he was on his way to an appointment or think of another excuse. Then he would need to find another way back. Maybe take the Tube – but then he might run into one of the vampire gangs that hung out there in the evenings and nights. For a while he might be able to afford to take a taxi. 

”No, I suppose not. Though I really should -”

Ashton didn't reply, just kept smiling at Mitchell, until he felt ashamed to be so unfriendly. If Ashton was only being nice, he was being unfair, but on the other hand, his situation was different and more complicated than he guessed that Ashton could even imagine. It was for the guy's own safety. 

”Look, I really need to – Oh, I suppose I could come up just for a little while.”

”Great.”

Ashton sounded so pleased, Mitchell was embarrassed again. Was he sending out the wrong signals? With a chill, he realized that he might be. There was something about Ashton that was getting under his skin. How could this have happened?

Upstairs, Mitchell found himself hanging up his jacket, then sitting down on the couch, waiting, while Ashton opened his fridge. 

”Beer or wine?”

”Beer, please, if that's alright.”

”Absolutely. I won't be a minute.”

And he wasn't. Soon he was sitting on the chair opposite the couch, facing Mitchell, raising his glass.

”This is healing nicely. Good work. I see yours are already – gone?”

”Yes, I – heal very quickly.”

”That's remarkable.”

”Not really.”

”But that was only a little while ago -”

To Mitchell's horror, Ashton got up and put his hands to Mitchell's face, touching the spot where he'd had a deep cut after his encounter with the vampires. He shivered. There was something about that touch that made him tense up and something else that he wouldn't even acknowledge. 

”I just heal quickly. A good immune system or something.”

”Must be.” 

Ashton sat down next to Mitchell and stayed there, finishing his glass without another comment. It was as if he was thinking about something. Mitchell wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was. He began to fidget, looking around the flat, trying to think of an excuse to go.

”You know, I saw you that night. I saw you change. Not that I'm an expert or anything but – are you -”

If Mitchell had been a human he knew his heart would be racing right now. What was Ashton hinting? That couldn't very well be about anything but - 

”I don't know what you're talking about.”

”I think you do. Did I tell you what I do for a living? No, I think I didn't. I'm a reporter. When I saw what happened that night, I did a little background search, and found a little info about – what some people call vampire attacks. Mainly here, but all over the country.”

”Vampires? So you believe in fairy tales?”

”Fairy tales? I think vampires are a bit more real than that. It's been the talk of the police force for some years now. In certain circles it's common knowledge -”

”Are you on drugs? Vampires? Really? I'm just an orderly trying to make a living. And now I think I should -”

”Wait. Don't go yet. I have something to show you.”

Ashton once again put a hand on Mitchell, this time on his shoulder. 

”I also did an image search and do you know what else I came across? It's quite remarkable, actually.”

Ashton got up and went to get a laptop, started it and began to search for something. 

”Just a second.”

He turned the laptop towards Mitchell. One photo took up the whole screen. It was black and white and it was obvious that it was old, probably about a hundred years old. Mitchell knew exactly how old it was. It was a photo of him and his men, taken just before they marched off to 'win the war and be back for Christmas'. Someone must have worked on the quality, because his own face was far more clear than it had looked the first and only time he'd seen that photo before, in a letter from home. He forced his mind away from that letter and his men and everything to do with that war.

”Yes? What are you saying?”

”Doesn't that officer look awfully familiar?”

”Maybe. For all I know, it might be one of my ancestors -”

”Really? More like an identical twin, if that's not you.”

”Do you hear yourself? You're actually, seriously, saying you think I was in the Great War?”

”The Great War, yes. That's what you called it, didn't you? What we call the First World War.”

Mitchell swore under his breath. He had worked very hard on removing all his old jargon. Tried really hard to update his vocabulary, not just once but several times over the years. The sixties' had been particularly hard to eradicate. 

”What do you want? Do you realize that if you are right, you could be in grave danger?”

Mitchell got up and faced Ashton, too upset by now, to even try to keep his voice under control.

”Maybe I don't care.”

”What is it you want from me? Do you want me to turn you?”

”Turn me? That's an interesting choice of words. I think, Mitchell, that you've already 'turned' me, in another sense.”

That silenced Mitchell. He thought he knew what Ashton was hinting. It mimicked his own feelings about Ashton. This time Ashton would be blind not to notice his discomfort.

”I – have to go.”

”No, wait.”

”Look, I'm not gay and – whatever else you're thinking about me – I can't help you.”

”What are you afraid of?”

”Me? I have nothing to be afraid of. You're the one who should be careful. If what you're saying is true – don't you realize what might happen?”

”Now, you listen to me, Mitchell, the vampire. There's something about you -. I've never been into men before either, but you're different.”

”Yes, and – if you're right about your guess – then you know what it is – I'm over a hundred years old.”

”But well preserved.”

Mitchell suddenly couldn't stop himself from laughing at the tone. It was so flirtatious he might have thought it a joke. Instead, it sent shivers down his spine, the way no man's voice had ever done before.

Remembering all those years, he had no trouble growing serious again.

”And I'm dangerous to you. Lethal.”

”Maybe that only excites me more?”

”You still don't understand. Even if we – but that's out of the question so I don't know why we're even discussing this – but if we – I could lose control. Kill you.”

”It wouldn't make me a vampire?”

”So that's what this is about? You want to be a vampire? Forget it. It's not as romantic as you might think.”

While they were talking Ashton had moved closer and to Mitchell's vampire senses his smell was only too tangible. 

”When was the last time you had any?”

”The last time? You really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you. It was when I almost killed a girl, then made her a vampire.”

”Why did you do that?”

”Because we're like cats with their prey. I couldn't control myself anymore.”

”No, why did you make her a vampire?”

This was something Mitchell really didn't want to dwell on, but it was too late to back out now. He might as well make himself perfectly clear.

”I – was ashamed. But it was a mistake. I – created a monster.”

”Then don't make me a vampire. Just – play with me. Do what you want.”

Suddenly, Mitchell had had enough of everything. It was too much for him. He knew he wanted this, even if he didn't know why. He grabbed Ashton and began to kiss him. Ashton seized him almost as forcefully and in the struggle that followed, they removed their clothes and fell back onto the couch together. For a few minutes, Mitchell almost let himself go completely. Then something about Ashton's behaviour triggered a warning bell and a sudden suspicion seized him.

”What is it you're not telling me?”

”Does it matter?”

”If you're working with them, it does. Nothing you have to offer can make me side with them against the humans.”

With a visible effort, Ashton tore himself free and watched Mitchell, seemingly with a puzzled look in his eyes.

”What are you talking about? I'm human. Who are you talking about?”

Mitchell's vampire senses told him Ashton wasn't lying now, but there was still something he was holding back.

”I can't -”

Ashton seemed to shrug the question off, then reached for Mitchell again and for a while, Mitchell found himself unable to resist. It had been so long and this – was intoxicating. He felt Ashton's hands move down his body, causing madness and oblivion – or almost. With an effort, Mitchell pulled back again. 

”This is insane. In more ways than one. And even if we – I don't know what it is about you that -”

”Maybe you just haven't had any in so long, that you're prepared to take what you can get?”

Ashton smiled wryly. 

Mitchell felt ashamed. There was some truth in that, but then again – There was something about Ashton – He was so attractive even Mitchell could feel it. But he had to know what he was getting into.

”No. Tell me what it is. Why are you prepared to let a vampire – do anything -”

The question seemed to bother Ashton, then he appeared to come to a decision, smiling sadly. 

”Ok, fine. I have cancer. Nothing to be done about it. I have less than six months, maybe four, maybe less. But that has nothing to do with what I'm feeling for you. It's just – the only reason I dare to take this risk. I'm not stupid.”

Mitchell winced at Ashton's tone. As if he was carefully avoiding any emotion connected to his illness. Unfortunately, Mitchell had run into many cancer patients over the years. Even a former lover of his - 

Somehow, while Ashton had explained himself, Mitchell had given up. He knew he was going to do this. Not make Ashton a vampire – he hadn't made his mind up about that – he knew death might be preferable – but about the rest. 

Gently, he reached for Ashton again, pulled him into his arms and began to kiss him again. He felt the relief wash over Ashton before he began to respond. They lay down again on the couch and this time, Mitchell knew he was going to give in to the temptation. This – was hardly the worst thing that had happened to him in his life.

Afterwards, Mitchell stayed on the couch, discreetly watching Ashton out of the corner of his eyes. He had to admit the guy was frighteningly attractive, tall, thin, but was still in good shape, despite the illness. Mitchell thought he was also a good guy. Nice. Exactly the sort of friend he'd always wanted. George was great, but somehow Mitchell always found himself looking after him. It was awfully tempting to have a friend like Ashton by his side. But it wouldn't be fair. He couldn't condemn Ashton to a life like his. If it could even be called a life. Not even to cure his cancer. He had to explain.

”Ashton -”

Ashton propped himself up on his elbow and studied Mitchell's face with a suggestive smile playing on his lips. Mitchell couldn't help returning the smile. He supposed he could let himself be tempted again. Time enough to discuss serious issues later. 

Much later, when Mitchell thought Ashton was dozing off, he decided to try again. 

”Listen, I have to talk to you.”

”Alright. That sounds ominous. Let me guess, you're going to have to kill me?”

”Don't joke about it. I understand what you're going through. As you might be able to guess, I've worked at this hospital and others for years. I've seen many cancer patients and other terminal patients come and go. Believe me, I understand. But you have no idea what you're asking. What it's like to – live – like I do. It's a constant struggle against the craving for blood, fresh blood, not just stale old blood in plastic. The hunt. And if you give in, even once, you also have to live with the guilt. There are other vampires – who have an agenda that I'm not going to tell you about now – but to put it simply, they're my enemies. Your enemies too. The enemies of all humans.”

”The ones you mentioned before.”

”Yes.”

”I swear to you that I'm not working for anyone else. This is just – me. I ran into you and – you know what happened.”

Mitchell couldn't help smiling, but there was a trace of sadness in his reaction. He wished they'd never met. Not just because he was now realizing what he'd done, but mostly because of his dilemma. Watch Ashton die in severe pain and distress – or watch him 'live' to suffer perhaps for eternity?

”Alright, I think I understand, but – maybe I would prefer that to dying like that? A meaningless, painful death. If you don't want to help me, kill me. Put me out of my misery. Wait, I'm not saying this to manipulate you. I'm serious. If you don't help me, I will -”

”I haven't made up my mind yet, but – given the choice – I think I would have preferred to die.”

”Oh, that great, eh?”

”I know I – gave in tonight, but like I said, it's so hard to hold back and not – just kill – it sort of goes hand in hand – sex and killing.”

”Even with another vampire?”

”No. Of course not. I just can't trust any of the others. Not anymore. And whoever the other vampire is – will either be – evil – or suffer like I do.”

”You'd be able to trust me.”

And that was the only thing that was even tempting him to let Ashton have his way. The thought of having another vampire he could trust, who could watch his back and – oh, he was insane. This was a guy. How would he explain himself to George and Annie? Not that he needed to worry about them. George was great. He would never give him a difficult time. Annie – would tease him for a while, but in the end, he was sure she would accept him as he was. Maybe the problem really was that he couldn't understand himself? This was completely alien to him. 

”Yes. I know.”

”Sorry, I won't say another word.”

Mitchell forced his mind away from the gloomy thoughts and smiled again, then reached over to kiss Ashton one last time.

”I have to go. My room mates will wonder where I've been. And I have work tomorrow. I'll – I could call you tomorrow.”

A smile spread across Ashton's features. 

”Great. I'll give you my number. I'd love to see you again tomorrow – or rather – later tonight. Better make the most of it. I won't be around forever.”

That was the trouble. Mitchell was afraid that if he kept seeing Ashton, he might not be able to part with him. There really was something – special about him – that was very easy to get dependent on. 

When Mitchell returned to the house, he was met by both his friends. Oh, no. Apparently, they had stayed up waiting for him. Mitchell glanced discreetly at his mobile and found about a dozen messages. He must have forgotten to turned the sound back on as he was walking back. 

”Where have you been?”

”We were worried about you.”

”I thought they had found you and -”

Annie seemed agitated. 

”I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just -”

George was looking at him with a hard-to-read look. He seemed to – of course, his werewolf senses would already have told him – Clearly, he would have to explain himself, at least to George, much sooner than he would have liked.

”Annie, I'm really sorry. There's nothing to worry about. I forgot to turn the mobile's sound on again after work.”

”But where were you?”

”I – met a friend and went back to his place for a drink and we – sat there talking, having a few beers and -”

”Oh. You should have sent a message.”

”I know. I forgot. Sorry. Please forgive me.”

Annie slowly seemed to relax and began to smile again. 

”Alright. I hope you had a great time.”

”Yes. It was fine.”

”I'll make you a cup of tea.”

She vanished instantly, and Mitchell had no doubt she was making tea for him and George, probably pots and pots of it. More than they ever wanted to drink.

The silence fell heavily between him and George. Mitchell imagined that George was embarrassed. He considered taking advantage of that fact and go up to his room and postpone the awkward discussion. But that would only be a temporary solution.

Slowly, he turned and faced George.

George smiled awkwardly.

”You don't have to explain anything.”

”I know. Actually, I'm not sure I can explain. You know me – I've never -”

George nodded, looking as if he, too, might prefer to postpone the discussion. Mitchell couldn't help smiling. George was so inhibited. 

”I ran into Ashton tonight. Again. I'm not sure what you picked up on, when we met that night at the pub – but – I don't know. There's something about him. As you know, nothing like this has ever happened to me before.”

He chose to ignore the enforced contacts he'd endured before he broke off contact with the other vampires. This was different.

”I hope you know that it won't make any difference to me. You can bring Ashton here for dinner. Please do. This is your home. We're your friends. I hope I don't even have to say that it's fine. He seems very nice. I'm sure I'll like him.”

”Thanks, George. I don't understand this myself, but – I should have known you wouldn't make anything more difficult anyway.”

Suddenly, Annie was there again. 

”It's done. Shall I pour the tea for you?”

Mitchell forced himself to smile. 

”Thanks. Yes, please. I'm coming.”

”Great. George?”

”Yes, I'll be right there.”

She was gone again. 

”I'll have to tell her too, won't I?”

George didn't reply.

”At least she doesn't have your sense of smell.”

”Sorry about that. I can't help it.”

”I know.”

They hurried out into the kitchen, so Annie wouldn't come back and ask what they were doing.

While they had their tea, Mitchell kept quiet, and he knew Annie had to be wondering, even if she herself was chatting non-stop. He was trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. Not his dilemma – just the basic facts. If only she hadn't been so young. Would she even understand?

”Alright. What is it? Is something wrong again?”

”No. I'm fine. Annie – I met someone.”

”What? Another vampire?”

”No. A human.”

”Oh? Are you sure -”

”No, I'm not sure. You don't have to remind me of the problems involved. Believe me, I have thought about it.”

”Ok. Ask her over. I'll make tea for you. After dinner.”

Mitchell winced. Of course he would need to go on and explain himself further. Annie would never leave it alone until he'd told her everything.

”Annie – it's not a woman.”

”What? You mean -”

Suddenly, she burst out laughing. 

”Wow. I would never have guessed. You were always such a ladies' man. I can't wait to meet him. He must be something else, to be able to convert you.”

”Yes, alright. Have your laugh. You'll like him. I'm sure you will. He's very – attractive.”

”Of course he is. I couldn't imagine you with anyone less than perfect. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Right, George? I'll bet you can't wait to meet him too. What's his name?”

”Ashton.”

”Oh? Nice. I don't suppose you have a photo?”

”No.”

”Ok, tell me about him.”

”You'll meet him soon. Can we just not talk about this now?”

”Fine. I didn't realize it was that sensitive.”

Mitchell and George exchanged an embarrassed look. This was so typical of Annie.

”Annie – leave him alone. Let him just – get used to this on his own.”

”Fine. I won't say another word. Christ. And I thought I was sensitive.”

”If you're quite finished now, I'll just go up to my room for a while. Before I have to get ready for work.”

Mitchell guessed that George would be having a talk with Annie while he was upstairs. That was very nice of him, especially knowing how difficult he found anything personal. Mitchell felt guilty about leaving George to it, but at the moment, he wanted to be on his own. Despite the embarrassment, he found that he was looking forward to seeing Ashton again. He wouldn't be able to stay away. Maybe he would even have time to invite him over for dinner. He would have to hope that Annie would behave herself. 

Now all he had to do was make up his mind about Ashton's situation. He had to remind himself of what the downsides of his existance meant. This was no time to be selfish. Then he forced himself to focus on the time they would have left together and realized that nothing about this would be easy.

FIN


End file.
